love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～
Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ is a DVD/Blu-Ray of Aqours's live concert that took place in Tokyo Dome on November 17 and 18, 2018. The concert Blu-Ray/DVD was released on May 29, 2019. Track Listing 'DVD / Blu-Ray' 'Day 1 (Disc 1)' #Main theme of LoveLive!Sunshine!! #Kimi no kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (君のこころは輝いてるかい?) #Step! ZERO to ONE #Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM ( 恋になりたいAQUARIUM ) #Shoujo ijo no koi ga shitai (少女以上の恋がしたい) #Aozora Jumping Heart (青空Jumping Heart) #Omoi no Kakera #Yume o Tobu Kami Hikoki #Hello New Season! #Let’s enjoy together #Zenkai no LoveLive!Sunshine!! ( 前回のラブライブ!サンシャイン!! ) #Kimetayo Hand in Hand ( 決めたよHand in Hand ) #Waku-Waku-Week! #G Senjou no cinderella ( G線上のシンデレラ ) #Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare ( 想いよひとつになれ ) #Seinaru Hi no Inori ( 聖なる日の祈り ) #Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai ( ジングルベルがとまらない ) 'Day 1 (Disc 2)' # DETERMINATION # Umi no oto o sagashite ( 海の音を探して ) # ONE FOR ALL # MY MAI TONIGHT ( MY舞☆TONIGHT ) # Mattete Ai no Uta ( 待ってて愛のうた ) # Mijuku Dreamer ( 未熟DREAMER ) # Arigatou. soshite sayonara ( ありがとう、そしてサヨナラ ) # Okosou kiseki o! ( 起こそうキセキを! ) # MIRAI TICKET # Kiseki Hikaru ( キセキヒカル ) # Awaken the power # No.10 # Yume Kataru Yori Yume Utaou ( ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう ) # Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo ( 未来の僕らは知ってるよ ) # WONDERFUL STORIES # Thank you, FRIENDS!! 'Day 2 (Disc 3)' #Main theme of Lovelive! Sunshine!! #Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? ( 君のこころは輝いてるかい? ) #Step! ZERO to ONE #Happy Party Train #Shoujo Ijo no Koi ga Shitai ( 少女以上の恋がしたい ) #Aozora Jumping Heart ( 青空Jumping Heart ) #Omoi no Kakera ( 想いのかけら ) #Yume o Tobu Kami Hikoki ( 夢を飛ぶ紙飛行機 ) #Hello New Season! #Let’s enjoy together #Zenkai no LoveLive!Sunshine!! ( 前回のラブライブ!サンシャイン!! ) #Daisuki Dattara Daijobu ( ダイスキだったらダイジョウブ ) #Waku-Waku-Week! #G Senjou no Cinderella ( G線上のシンデレラ ) #Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare ( 想いよひとつになれ ) #Seinaru Hi no Inori ( 聖なる日の祈り ) #Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai ( ジングルベルがとまらない ) 'Day 2 (Disc 4)' # DETERMINATION # Umi no oto o sagashite ( 海の音を探して ) # ONE FOR ALL # MY MAI TONIGHT ( MY舞☆TONIGHT ) # Mattete Ai no Uta ( 待ってて愛のうた ) # Mijuku Dreamer ( 未熟DREAMER ) # Arigatou, soshite sayonara ( ありがとう、そしてサヨナラ ) # Okosou kiseki o! ( 起こそうキセキを ) # WATER BLUE NEW WORLD # Kiseki Hikaru ( キセキヒカル ) # Awaken the power # No.10 # Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no mune ni! ( 勇気はどこに?君の胸に! ) # Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo ( 未来の僕らは知ってるよ ) # WONDERFUL STORIES # Thank you, FRIENDS!! 'Behind The Scenes (Disc 5)' #Making of LoveLive! Sunshine!! Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ Set lists Trivia * This was the first concert in the Love Live franchise to feature a live orchestra, which performed three orchestral intermissions on each of the two days during the course of the concert. * Of note was the orchestra's conductor, Kato Tatsuya, composer of the anime series soundtracks Sailing to the Sunshine, Journey to the Sunshine, and the film soundtrack for ''Love Live! Sunshine!! The School Idol Movie Over The Rainbow. ''Inami Anju acknowledged both Kato Tatsuya and the orchestra during one the MC periods of the concert. Links * Official Concert Page * Official Concert Page (English) * Official Concert Overseas Live Viewing Page Gallery Category:Live Concerts Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Discography:Aqours